


蛇杖

by Kecoe



Category: KW - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kecoe/pseuds/Kecoe
Summary: 蛇杖后续





	蛇杖

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞 无逻辑 请勿上升 不喜点x

Asclepius的眼睛从钴蓝色转深变成了墨蓝，他按耐住自己的欲望，由着Kris继续点火。

 

然而他觉得怀里的爱人永远能够精准地唤醒他外表下的蛰伏的野兽，一击毙命。

 

Kris摆脱了自己身上的白袍，又脱下Asclepius的外衣，他匀称修长的双手随机环上Asclepius的脖子，小臂上的纹身在月光下显得若隐若现。

 

Kris环紧手直起身，贴近Asclepius的脸。

 

感受到自己爱人动作的Asclepius手护在Kris的后背上，细腻的触感让他不自觉地摸索。

 

Kris伸出粉舌慢条斯理地舔舐着Asclepius的后颈，像极了盯住猎物的毒蛇。

 

“我命令你，现在，要我。”

 

Kris将话语拉长了声调，显得气势十足。

 

这份特殊的霸道让Asclepius十分受用，“遵命，到时候还希望您不要求饶。”

 

Kris翻过身跨坐在Asclepius健硕结实的小腹上，白皙的手指一把按在身下灼热的性器上，用了巧劲揉动着。对于他来说，他完全知道怎样逼出爱人最疯狂的一面，他需要这种疯狂在让自己清楚地知道，他等了那么久的爱人终于回到了自己的身边。

 

Asclepius的性器因为兴奋跳动了一下，而后甚至继续变大了。

 

“我保证，今晚必定让您满意。”Asclepius看着身上已赤裸的爱人，上调的眼角满是风情，因为嘴唇发干不住舔舐的模样，狠狠按在了Kris的腰窝上。

 

因为常年在外采药，Asclepius从来不用身上仅有的灵力来修复被采药割伤时的手指，因此粗粝的指腹摩挲在Kris敏感的腰窝上时，他能够感觉到怀里人微微的颤动。

 

正当他打算顺着怀里人流畅而瘦的非常明显的脊椎向下探入那极乐之处时，Kris一个灵活的扭腰拒绝了。

 

“我要自己来，你不准动。”

 

已经要被欲望弄的窒息的Asclepius听到了爱人的命令，还是停住了手。

 

Kris抬手将自己披散的头发竖起，却不经意地在额前留下了一缕黑发，已经布满粉色吻痕的脖子全都暴露在Asclepius的眼前。

 

这是在用风情杀人。

 

Asclepius的脑中响起了这句话。

 

他将手指搭回Kris的腰间，虽然Kris身型修长纤细，然而腰间却有着软肉，皮肤细嫩，Asclepius总觉得自己稍稍用力就会留下指痕。

 

他深呼吸了一口，强迫自己安抚下心中的野兽。

 

再等等，你马上就能享用盛宴了。他告诉自己。

 

Kris一手搭在Asclepius的肩上，一手往自己下身滑，探进后穴。

 

其实作为蛇神，Kris并不需要进行特别的扩张，但是在爱人面前，感受到灼热的眼神以及身下不容忽视的凶器，他身上的皮肤开始渐渐泛红。

 

他将自己白皙的手指探了两根进入，许久没有的感觉让他的腰开始不受控制地变软，但是因为自己的命令，Kris不得不继续扩张着，然而结果就是他咬着嘴唇满脸潮红，但是依然找不到身体里的那个点。

 

Asclepius显然发现了Kris的窘境，他摸了摸爱人的背，“怎么了？需要我帮忙吗？”

 

“不，我可以自己来。”Kris立刻拒绝了。

 

然而几分钟后，感受到身上人越来越软的腰和更黏腻的声音，Asclepius觉得自己应该忍不下去了。

 

“唔——我怎么就是找不到哪里——”Kris抬眼看Asclepius，眼睛里仿佛充满了水汽，眼角已经发红。

 

“我来，宝贝儿，接下来你就负责享受。”

 

Asclepius抽出了Kris的手指，上面已经黏满晶莹的液体，他的小腹一崩，全身的肌肉都瞬间崩紧。Asclepius吻了吻漂亮的手指，将Kris拢进了怀中。

 

“我已经等的够久了。”

 

Asclepius将自己显然比Kris粗了不少的手指直接送了两根递进后穴里，粗粝的指腹瞬间被温热丝滑的穴肉绞紧，在指节继续往里走里，还主动吞进。

 

“你——你找到那里了没有？”Kris埋在Asclepius的肩窝，气息有些不稳地问道。

 

“就快了。”Asclepius话语一落，加进了第三根手指，凭着本能和记忆按在了一块凸起上。

 

Kris的背一下就变直了，白皙的后背上突然泛起了些许黑色的纹路。

 

Asclepius知道自己找对了，但他显然还想继续补偿刚刚被折磨的自己。

 

小麦色的手指不住地往小穴中送入，抽出时还带出了一点媚肉，咕滋的水声不断在寂静的水湖中响起。

 

Asclepius同时附身含住了Kris柔软乳肉上的乳尖，用舌面来回舔舐着，知道将粉嫩的乳尖变成了红肿的模样，才不舍地换向另一边。

 

“你到底到玩到什么时候？”Kris有些恼怒，他知道自己的身体永远只被Asclepius掌控，他自己根本没办法控制这些反应，他的腰已经软的不行，背上的蛇纹几乎要顺着脊椎全部显现出来，而他的后穴还在渴望着更灼热的东西。

 

Kris狠狠掐了一把Asclepius的腹肌，一口咬在爱人的肩上，尖尖的牙齿啃咬着。

 

Asclepius终于拿出了自己的手指，护着爱人的头掉换了两人的位置。

 

Kris抬起修长的腿自然地夹在Asclepius健硕的腰上，脚后跟蹭了蹭爱人的后腰。

 

Asclepius看着Kris的眼睛，附身温柔地吻在那已水光潋滟的眼上。下身却挺腰直接将已经要爆炸的性器全部松紧爱人已经湿热并且完全准备好的后穴中。

 

“你——”Kris显然没想到Asclepius会以这样的反差开始这场久别的性爱。

 

而Asclepius被这紧致并且不住吸吮着好像渴求更多的后穴要弄疯了，但他知道今晚还很长，他完全有更多的时间，让两人好好享受。

 

Asclepius的额角青筋突起，他环住Kris的腰，变换着角度直接将龟头狠狠顶在之前那处突起上。

 

Kris被这突如其来的快感席卷了，他的腿甚至夹不住Asclepius的腰，一点点地放下。

 

然而Asclepius心里的猛兽已经完全冲破了理智的牢笼。

 

他的左手滑到了Kris挺翘的臀上不住揉捏，随着抽插的频率而变化着，感受着后穴因此而紧张地收缩的快感；而他的右手则在Kris的小腹上抚摸着，炽热的手心让常年体温冰凉的蛇神腰间微微打颤。

 

Kris的眼神有些迷离，看着自己身上的爱人，感受到爱人深情的爱意和充满欲望的动作，他不知道为什么，很想给Asclepius很多吻。

 

“等等……Asclepius，我想亲亲你。”已经被操软的Kris糯糯地开口。

 

当你愿意为其奉出生命的爱人在久逢的做爱中向你恳求温柔的吻时

 

你会怎么做？

 

当然是给予他许许多多温柔而深情的吻。

 

Asclepius上身温柔地吻住Kris已经有些红肿的唇，下身依然不变频率地狠狠进入着。

 

Kris觉得自己要被这样两重的爱意给吞没了，于是他加倍地放松了身体，顺从地配合着爱人的动作，后穴却俏皮地挤了几下。

 

“嘶——我的蛇神大人果然还是这么记不住教训。”

 

Asclepius感受到那几下动作，一顿后又捞起Kris软下的腰，将性器整根抽出后用力顶入，进入得更深，顶着敏感点不住地研磨着。而囊袋狠狠打来蛇神细嫩的腿心，几乎要将皮肤磨破。

 

Kris浑身止不住地发颤，后穴很快就被Asclepius性器抽插的动作带出了汁液，他感受到自己腰间一圈有奇怪的触感。

 

Asclepius狠狠抽插了几十下后，在爱人不断绞进了后穴里释放。

 

Kris觉得才只是一次自己就已经要被灌满了。

 

然而，Asclepius注意到Kris腰间出现了一圈蛇形花纹，在夜色中带着点闪光，映在白皙的皮肤上，有种陌生却熟悉的感觉。

 

“这是我为你定制的，它是我们爱的见证者。”

 

当Asclepius按着心中所想说出这句话时，Kris突然明白那一圈奇怪的感觉是什么。

 

那是两人在一起时，Asclepius送给自己的蛇形彩绘，特别的是彩绘的颜料是Asclepius的医神灵水。

 

当灵水成为蛇形花纹留在自己身上时，意味着他们将会成为彼此唯一的爱人。

 

当初被Zeus强行分开时，Asclepius的神力近乎完全丧失，自然也没有办法维持住那腰间的痕迹，但是现在，它又重新出现了。

 

Kris像是明白了什么，暂时忽略了刚刚的性爱，有些激动地问道，“你的神力全部恢复了吗？”

 

Asclepius看着身下留满了自己痕迹的爱人，笑了笑，“没错，刚刚我能感受到，我的力量已经恢复了。”

 

Kris撑起身吻在Asclepius的下巴上，“那真是太好了！”

 

但是他忘记了，Asclepius刚刚有些冷静还半硬着的性器仍然留在自己的身体里，这个动作又一次将其唤醒。

 

”那么现在，也意味着——宝贝儿，我接下来还会有很多精力，我不会那么轻易放过你了。”Asclepius低声在Kris耳边警告道。

 

但是蛇神Kris会害怕吗？当然不会。

 

他扭了扭自己的腰，将自己送进Asclepius的怀里，“谁能撑到最后，我们拭目以待。如果我输了，我就永远让别人看到，我一直跟在你身边。”

 

那天的胜者究竟是谁？

 

嘘——你看，医神Asclepius手中的权杖上从此多了一条缠绕其上的黑白蟒蛇。


End file.
